


the waters around you have grown

by portions_forfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portions_forfox/pseuds/portions_forfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you've figured it out, luna lovegood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the waters around you have grown

**Author's Note:**

> written for 's [prompt](http://kolms.livejournal.com/19212.html?thread=1919244#t1919244) at ' [welcome home ficathon](http://kolms.livejournal.com/19212.html):  _ **luna lovegood** ; o the times, they are a-changin_

there's a steady fall of rain outside your window. today is the day your mother dies, luna - you'll wake up this morning and she will be here, she will be awake and alive and smiling and gold, and by the time you go to sleep tonight she will be gone. death works like a charm that way.

 

 

 

at school the other kids will tease you, mother said, and she was right. they will whisper and sneer and call you names, names they know you aren't quite loony enough not to hear, until there is a boy who says he'll help you find your stolen things, a boy who's going to save the world someday.  
  
you believe it. you believe him.

 

 

 

they take you away, luna, and lock you in a cellar with bars that press cold into your throat. but don't they know you aren't afraid of this, don't they know it isn't your death you fear?  
  
when mother died, she closed her eyes and smiled. wouldn't that be nice, you say to dean. wouldn't that be nice.  
  
he holds your hand.

 

 

 

there's a house elf bleeding on the beach, and four humans who don't know what to do. but you, luna, you reach over and you shut his glassy eyes. you shut them.  
  
harry looks up at you and searches your face, trying to find in you the piece that makes you luna, the final screw beneath the hammering blood on bones that makes you the way you are. he's in awe of you, luna lovegood.  
  
because he can save the world. but you can shut the house elf's eyes.

 

 

 

harry's gone away to die, and because you are luna you know this before they say so. you've said from the beginning he would do this, because you've always known that to save the world you have to die.  
  
you are hurting, luna lovegood. you're been broken since you found this out.  
  
(and yet - you know before the others harry isn't dead at all. because he isn't smiling. he would be smiling, you're sure of it.)

 

 

 

harry, harry, look what you have won, and he scuffs his shoes into the dirt, reaches for your hand.  
  
luna, luna, you've saved the world, and he's tangled up in you.

 


End file.
